The Parish - 5/5: Bridge
The Bridge is the fifth and final chapter of the campaign called The Parish. After the Survivors have escaped from the ruins of New Orleans, they learn that the U.S. army is abandoning the mainland, trying to hold out at sea on large cruise ships. The Survivors take this chance, and make a run for it.http://e3.gamespot.com/video/6211469/ Walkthrough The Survivors start out in a small safe room, apparently constructed out of a maintenance room for the bridge, which exits into the northern point of the bridge. The route back to the city has been blocked, and there is a corpse with a radio propped up against the concrete barricade. This sends the army a message to send out a chopper when the Survivors get to the docking point on the other side of the bridge. The Survivors then have to navigate through the stalled out buses and trucks that line the bridge, and also sections of the overhanging deck that has collapsed from bombing, until they finally reach the end of the bridge, where they reach land again. Unfortunately the landing site is not safe either, as the infected have completely overrun the mainland. However, they do see their rescue in the form of an MH-53 Pave Low waiting on a helipad on the east bank of the river. As your helicopter lifts off from the landing pad and flies off to sea, the bridge explodes completely, collapsing into the water, a rewarding sight, and one of the game's many 'wow' moments. Trivia * The same fighter jets that are seen in the trailer and the cemetery are seen flying back from the city, to refuel and rearm, or simply to give up on their current attempt to control the Infection. However, in Zombie Survival guide, it shows what appears to be the bridge being bombed, and Rochelle talking on a hand-held radio to tell the military to stop the bombing, so the planes were originally there to bomb the bridge. They manage to bomb the bridge at the end of the campaign though. * The helicopter called to rescue the survivors is mentioned to be ready for transporting carriers, likely to avoid such a scenario as with the last two helicopter pilots. The military may use these to bring "carriers" to quarantined safe zones for research into a cure or vaccine. * The helipad is the exact same one from the Left 4 Dead campaign No Mercy. * This is the second level to ever use the name The Bridge, first being The Bridge from Blood Harvest's level 3 chapter * During a Versus match the Charger can easily charge a survivor right off the bridge, killing them instantly.. The Tank will be able to defeat the Survivors in a matter of seconds on the bridge due to the amount of cars and vehicles that are on the bridge. * This is the only Finale where the survivors are actively moving towards an evacuation point, rather than holding out until help arrives and making one final break to the evacuation point. * Riot infected do appear in this level, just not in any great amount. * This chapter is one of few that contains the new Mounted Machine Gun, it is located near the end, just before the survivors are required to drop down to the helicopter, it is situated on the back of a pick-up truck. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left References Category:The Parish Category:Chapters Category:Finale Category:Left 4 Dead 2